


A land of Gods and Monsters...

by xxescaperoutexx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, Other, Protective Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxescaperoutexx/pseuds/xxescaperoutexx
Summary: Westeros is a dangerous place, but for a bastard girl it can become a deadly one. Lyanna Snow is the twin sister of Jon Snow. Bastard daughter of Lord Eddard Stark. Loved by her brothers and the northerners, yet, she realizes that this love is not a guarantee of security, especially when King Robert Baratheon comes visiting.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It was a land of Gods and Monsters...  
> ...and I was an angel.

* * *

* * *

**Prologue:**

" _it doesn't feel like home anymore..._ "

Standing by the window inside of the late Catelyn Stark's Chambers and watching as Winterfell prepared for yet another war, It was all Lyanna could think about:

_"It Just doesn't feel like home anymore..."_

Lyanna was supposed to have lots of work today. Now that Jon was King in the North, Lyanna had taken in the role of the Lady of Winterfell, playing the role of His unofficial Queen, although she knew, deep down she knew this couldn't last. It felt misplaced, she felt a bittersweetness almost unbearable. She and Jon were never supposed to rule the North. But now, by the gods irony. It belonged to them. And while Jon, her other-half, her better half, was consumed in thoughts in how to beat the enemy in the far North. Here she was consumed in agony dwelling on the past and concerned to the enemies in the South.

She couldn't avoid though. She knew Cersei well to much to make the mistake of underestimating her, the crazy woman had Just blew out the sept of Baelor, alongside the majority of the members of the court, House Tyrell, and even her own family. And she couldn't avoid wonder how Jaime would react to these news:

_"Would he be enraged, given that he tainted his honor to save all those lives years ago? Or would he just turn a blind eye for his adored sister, his lover?"_

Finally, Lyanna decided that no good would come thinking about her estranged husband. He had his opportunity to choose and he chose Cersei. Not that Lyanna could actually blame him. She did the same thing, she chose her family over Jaime. She chose Jon, her lover. And she would a thousands times more. Still, she could never bring herself to loath Jaime. They were to much alike. Lyanna had became a lot o things through these past few years, a hypocrite wasn't one of them. In fact, despite it all she even felt gratitude for Jaime: if It weren't for him she probably wouldn't have survived the War of the Five Kings or The Red Wedding. She wouldn't have her two lovely kids. Yes, she had a lot of mixed feelings towards Jaime. Still.. no good would come thinking about him.

Lyanna finally moved herself to the stack of papers and parchments sitting at the table that she moved just yesterday to the solar. When the previous owner, Lady Catelyn, occupied the room she never had anything alike. Catelyn was to proper of a Lady to take matters at her hand. She always stood by her husband's side and waited for his command. 

"No, Lyanna was no Catelyn". She thought.

Jon might rule Winterfell and the North like their father did. And as their father, Jon wasn't a politician, Jon is a soldier. A military man. And If she doesn't want for them to end like their father, and their half-brother. She is the one that needs to do the dirty work now. She had learned a lot during her time at King's Landing, learned the game, the weapons, the sacrifice. And she would use every possible trick to restore House Stark to its former glory. She had learned how to assemble spies that would work for her. And by the old gods and the new. They had been working.

So many reports filled the table:

Reports of Dorne, and how Ellaria and the Sand Snakes had murdered Prince Doran after Jaime left with Myrcella. - Lyanna shuddered at this. She couldn't understand how Ellaria planned on avenging Oberyn's death by murdering his brother and taking his ancestral seat. A seat she didn't have any claim of. It made absolutely no sense, even for someone maddened by grief. 

Reports from the Vale and how her little sister had successfully played Littlefinger in his own game. Sansa was now Lady Arryn, and had avenged their father. Lord Baelish's head now rotted on a spike at the Moon's Gate. Just like her father's did all those year ago at the Red Keep. - Lyanna was so very proud of her sister now. Sansa had finally learned the game and did wonderfully without Lyanna's assistance. She couldn't help but smile. If six years ago someone had told her that she and Sansa would become each other's confident and trustworthy she would have laughed. Sansa was the only one of her siblings to mistreat her and Jon because of their birth. Sure It was Catelyn's influence, but It sounds almost impossible that they would learn to trust each other to the point of turning the tables and intrinsically cooperate to overthrow Cersei, Littlefinger, The Freys and The Boltons the way they did. Now, Sansa, Lyanna and Jon were the last of the pack. Jon would carry on with the name of the family. Lyanna and Sansa would facilitate the path as the two woman had agreed on the last time they saw each other in King's Landing.

From Riverland, Edmure had sent word that he finally had got rid of the last of the Freys and he now pledged allegiance to the King in the North. Now Jon was King in the North and The Riverlands.

Indeed Lyanna felt something that reminded some contentment. She wasn't supposed to be at this place, but she was doing better than most that tried. 

"She was doing better than father. Even better than Robb. May they rest in Peace" she thought. 

Nevertheless, not everything was going as planned. The Greyjoys had been making some trouble, as always. And now these rumours about the Daenerys Targaryen proclaiming herself Queen of Westeros with three grown dragons. If the Dragon Queen were really on her way towards Westeros Lyanna was sure that the she wouldn't be thrilled to know that she had lost a large portion of the country to the Stark Bastards.

And of course there was this big inconvenience: The White Walkers. Still Lyanna couldn't bring herself to believe all those scary stories that Old Nan used to tell could possible be true. If were anyone else who told her she would never believe. She would probably give the person one of her better sarcastic remarks. But this wasn't just anyone telling her. It was Jon...

Her beloved brother. Her too honored other half. Jon was incapable of lying, specially If the lie was to benefit him. Jon wasn't the type of man to break vows to his own sake. She didn't had other choice but believe him that The Others were real. If she was a woman on a mission to restore her family dynasty. Jon was a man on a mission to stop this threat. He had left the Wall because of it. Lead the Wildlings because of it. Taken as King in the North to unite forces against it. She knew he would do anything to stop them. Sometimes Lyanna hated this deadly feature of him. This need to be the hero, the better man. But she also knew she loved him blindly. 

Half the morning had passed and there she stood. Consumed by thoughts, giving in a bit of paranoia. So many players at the table, so many possibles outcomes. She was unsure of the next step. And she knew best than to go to Jon without some underlined plan. He refused to plot and she refused to act without a detailed plan. Sometimes they were like Ice and Fire. Two complete opposites. But most of the time they just complement each other. Jon's honor tempered Lyanna's tactics. Lyanna's prudence tempered Jon's bluntness. And they worked much better together. They would always. That much she was sure.

The noise of the door of her room opening disturbed her out of her thoughts. Jon entered her room. His face always set on a saddened grim. Heavened by so many tragedies and duty.

"What are you doing enclosed in this room all morning?" - he asked

"The same you were doing outside the castle walls. Trying to take care of the North" - Lyanna pointed out with a sad smile. 

Jon went to watch the outside by the window. They both went in silence for a while. It was so strange Lyanna thought to herself. So different than before. In the past the twins were very close. They couldn't stop talking. And when they were in silence it was as If they could communicate by their eyes. Now It has changed. They both changed. Jon was changed by the Wildlings and by what happened at the Wall. Lyanna had seen the marks of the stabs in his body. Only then she had understood that her brother couldn't have survived the attack. Yes, her innocent brother indeed died. The man that the Lady Melisandre had resurrected was a changed man. A man she sometimes didn't recognise. Lyanna, herself, had changed too. She had left all those notions of honor and duty her father had taught her long ago. She was changed by the Lannisters and King's Landing, no doubt. It wasn't the sense of duty that guided her. It was the instinct to survive, to protect her family. She felt some hunger for power as well. She was only human. But she often wondered if she could return to be the innocent, honored and happy girl she once was. 

"Lyla?" - Jon finally spoke. Calling her by the nickname he Gave her when they were children. 

"What are we going to do next?" - he completed. "Is this even the right thing to do?" 

"What do you even mean?" - Lyanna asked him. Knowing very well where this would lead. "Do you want to know if I think you should be King?" - she pointed feeling tired. 

Jon gave a soft nod.

"Of course I think you should be King, Jon. Perhaps you are one of the very few who deserves to be King in the past recent decades..." - But Lyanna trailed of not so sure how to complete the sentence. 

"But?" - Jon asked sensing his sister uncertainty.

"However... Our capability of maintaining our hold is what worries me. I have the most disturbed news from around Westeros... and Essos. And House Stark and the North have been battered and bruised for so long that I'm not sure how to navigate these new facts. Restore our strength is our most important priority yet I don't have a clear path..."

"No, Lyanna! Our number one priority is to defeat the threat of the White Walkers. This is the fight that matters." - Jon argued with his sister. 

Sometimes he feared that his sweet sister had spent to much time in King's Landing and in the companie of the Lannisters. But he brushed the thought away. 

"And that is precisely why we need to restore our Power and gain more, Jon. How are we going to fight this threat with our limited resources?" - Lyanna fighted back and to prove a point she continued:

"The gold that i managed to bring back from the South is almost at the end. How exactly are we to convince the rest of the world to stop the many waging wars and bring the soldiers to the Wall because the White Walkers are real? By asking nicely? Do you really believe that? We NEED to play the game, Jon. Not only play, but to win" - Lyanna finally snapped. 

Her brother looked at her for a long moment maybe for the first time realizing the major problem they had ahead of them after he was proclaimed King in the North. 

Lyanna poured another glass of wine realizing she would need the alcohol to have this type of conversation with her brother. He would have to learn about politics faster than anyone and he would have to play along her tactics if he really wanted to save Westeros from the Walkers. 

* * *


	2. Cast

* * *

"I'm no longer that innocent child with high notions of virtue. And I'm glad. She was easier to kill"

Katie McGrath as **Lyanna Snow / Lyanna Lannister**

* * *

"I'm sorry to break it you little-wolf, but this world is full sadness. Life is far more complex than black and white, good or bad. There is a lot of grey in it"

Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as **Jaime Lannister**

* * *

"I thought I wouldn't be the same without you. I thought I had lost you forever. Yet when you finally come back to me, I hardly recognize the woman you became."

Kit Harrington as **Jon Snow**

* * *


	3. A Sweet Summer Child:

* * *

* * *

Lyanna inhaled deep the cool breeze of summer that surrounded the outside of Winterfell. At only sixteen name days old. Lyanna had only known a harsh but quickly winter and a very long warm summer. Except summers in the North did not meant warmth, but a less unforgiving cold. Nevertheless she welcomed the nice weather and the feeling of freedom:

This morning Lyanna avoided all of her siblings and duties to take a ride alone outside the castle walls. Despite loving very much her siblings. Sometimes, eight teens and children, herself included, were definitely too much to bear. Lyanna went all the way to Wintertown, passed by a few acquaintances, crossed the bridge and decided to follow a path inside the Wolfswood, only after arriving at a stream of water and making for a stop she decided it was time to return to the castle. 

After all she had an immense list of errands to do and couldn't waste an entire morning wandering around in the woods. In the past few months Lady Stark had doubled efforts to make Lyanna's life even more difficult in Winterfell. The Lady had forbidden all of the servants to attend on Lyanna and her twin, Jon. Which meant that before attending to her lady lessons with Sansa that her father insisted she should have. The girl now had to go looking after everything on her own: water for her bath, cleaning and mending her clothes and bedroom, feeding herself. Lyanna knew she still had more than most people but she couldn't avoid feeling angered by this. Despite, it wasn't just about her most basic needs, she had to look after her brother's too. What upsetted her the most is that she barely had time free to take her studies in the library with Maester Luwin or to have sparring lessons with her older brothers. And of course there was the lack of action by her father regarding Lady Catelyn's pettiness. 

After a hard time trying to suppress her sadness Lyanna decided to ride back to Winterfell. 

* * *

When she returned the castle had busterd into life, she first saw Ser Rodrik Cassel giving sword-fight lessons to her older brothers, Robb and Jon, along with Theon. Jon had caught sight of Lyanna in her horse and gave her a warm smile before blocking one of Theon's attacks. The others did not notice her and she went to the stables to dismount her horse. Jory Cassel was the one who received her: 

\- "Lyanna!" - the man exclaimed with a mixed expression of relief and joy upon seeing her. 

\- "Good morning, Jory!" - the girl greeted back.

\- " Where have you been? You father has been worried sick. Even sent me looking for you through the whole castle"

\- "Just went for an early morning ride, Jory. Nothing much. You can tell him that I'm on my way to the Septa's lessons now". 

\- "Not so fast" - he said blocking her way - "He wants to see you in his solar. Right now. Told me to scort you back". 

\- "Seriously?" - Lyanna asked in shock - "Why?".

\- "Do not know. Probably some important business"

Lyanna stood a little worried. She did not know what business could be so important that her father summoned her so early in the morning. Could it be that the Lady Catelyn finally convinced her father to kick her out of Winterfell? Would she be forced to join the Faith of the Seven as a Septa or the Silent Sisters? - The girl panicked a little at the thought but quickly dismissed the silly idea. Her father loved her. He would never do anything like that to her. Or Would he?

As if sensing her inner debate Jory tried to appease her: 

\- "Come on now, sweet girl. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Might even be a surprise. Better not leave the Lord waiting" and gave her a warm smile. 

With no other options Lyanna followed him.

Truth be told Jory Cassel fancied Lyanna Snow. He had a soft spot for her and would always indulge on her. One day, a few years ago he had walked on Lyanna crying in front of the Weirwood Tree. When he confronted her about it she said she feared her future knowing very well no one would ever want to marry a bastard girl and babbled about how the Greyjoy told her she would have to resign in been his whore. That same night Jory managed to teach a lesson on the Greyjoy Warden that had him with some spank marks. And after that Jory dreamed about one day marrying his liege lord's daughter. But Lyanna was in fact oblivious to his feelings.

* * *

Upon arriving Lord Eddard Stark's solar Jory knocked on the door and delivered his daughter.

"Found her, m'lord" - he declared.

"Thank you, Jory. That will be all" - Eddard said dismissing the man to his duties.

"Good morning, father!" - Lyanna said standing out in the door. 

"Lyla, come here" - her father approached to kiss her forehead - "What were you up to?" Eddard tried to lighten her up a little upon seeing her so sad. 

"Nothing! Just went to a ride in the woods." - she told him omissing the reason why she even went. 

"Alone again?" - he scolded. "Lyanna you know very well that i don't want you wandering around all alone anymore. You are a grown woman now and bad things can happen! You should have asked to Jon or Robb to accompany you" 

\- "There's nothing to worry about it, dad! I know my way around." - she defended - "Plus, i really needed some time alone. You know that things haven't been exactly great around here lately"

Lyanna decided to unload, tired of keeping It all to herself. Lady Catelyn was being a cunt to her and her father needed to do something about it. 

"You know of your wife's treatment towards me ever since you made me attend those damn Lady lessons that she demanded was for Sansa only. You have to know, dad!!" - she demanded - "How can you let her treat us that way? Jon and I, we are your children as well! - the girl finally pleaded.

"Oh Sweety" - the lord moved to hug his little girl. 

Out of the three of his girls Lyanna was his favorite. He knew very well he wasn't supposed to favor any of his children. But he couldn't help It. Out of the three girls, Lyanna was only his. His wife always resented his bastards, so he alone took the time to raise her and Jon. But Jon being a boy had to have a strict upbringing. Lyanna was different though. She looked so much like his own sister long deceased that he couldn't help but spoil her a little, but Catelyn hated every aspect of it. And now with Sansa growing into puberty, Catelyn made sure to define a line between Lyanna, his bastard and Sansa his heir. 

"I know, my girl! I know it haven't been easy." - Lord Stark conforted her - " that's why i called you here". 

Lyanna looked him with curious eyes. An smile almost forming in her lips.

"I'm sorry you and your brother had to suffer from my mistakes but I promise you this will soon be over. I decided that it's time to look for a marriage for you. I've set an dowry for you, a big one." 

Lyanna broke inside. She couldn't believe what she was hearing him say. It was her stepmother that was the one mistreating her, yet… she is the one that has to go, to leave the only home she ever knew. She knew she should be grateful that her father was looking after her future. But she knew her odds: what man would actually be interested in a bastard bride with a big a dowry? Certainly, not the kinds or honests one, despite it all, she didn't really wanted to be married, not just to anyone. So, to think that her father was only rushing into the matter just because he didn’t want to confront his wife. That was heartbreaking.

“But, father?” - Lyanna started fully intending to speak her mind, but changed mid sentence - “Who would even want to marry me? I’m a bastard, with no name backing me up.”

At this her father looked very serious at her: 

“Listen to me carefully, child.” - he started - “The world may see you as a bastard, that I cannot change. You may not have my name, but you have my blood. I love you very much, and I will protect you until the end of my life. As long as the Starks rules, the North you back you up. Never forget that, are we clear?”

Lyanna nodded at him feeling a little more calm and went for another embrace from her father. After a long minute her father began again: 

“Plus, we are not rushing into this. I’ll only deliver your hand at a man worthy of you. I have written to Jon Arryn asking him to help me find you a suitor. I’ve also exchanged letters with Roose Bolton, the man has no heirs, except for his bastard. It is not ideal but can be promising. Nonetheless, I’ll not marry you without your consent, that much I can promise you. 

“ I understand, father!” - resigned herself that moment. It was nothing final, so it would be useless to arrange a fight with her father now, especially with him being so thoughtful, it would be better to wait and see how it all unfolds. “I have to go now, Septa Mordane will be very mad for my lateness.”

“Just say that you were with me, and she can bring me her complaints.” - it was his final words.

* * *

After leaving her father Lyanna went to the courtyard looking for her brother but Jon wasn’t there anymore. She decided to head back to those damned lady lessons after all. She would bring the news to Jon later. 

Morning and afternoon went by uneventful. She, Sansa and Arya listened to Septa Mordane for almost an entire day. Arya, despite so young already gave signs she would be somewhat the black sheep of the family. Her little sister was a funny little thing, mocking the septa and Sansa whenever she could, and the rest of the time she would just struggle to get all the overwhelming embroidery, dancing, singing, drawing, courtesy and language lessons. Sansa on the other hand was just on the way to the become the ever so beautiful, accomplished and perfect little lady. Despite a bit too much shallow and mean to Lyanna’s liking. Sansa was indeed becoming her mother. Caught in between there stood Lyanna, excelling most of it. Lyanna loved singing and learning new languages, and dancing as well. She was just fine with the rest. But just like Arya she couldn’t avoid feeling bored, the boys had so much more options in comparison.

Finally, before supper Lyanna was realised and went to her bedroom to freshen up. When she went inside she saw her brother sitting on her bed. 

“Where have you been all day long, Lyla?” - He asked her somewhat demanding, somewhat needy. 

* * *


	4. A secret buried in snow

* * *

“Where have you been all day long, Lyla?” - Jon asked her getting up from the bed. 

Indeed Jon Snow couldn’t avoid but feel a little anxious, his sister spent all day all alone. This morning when he woke up, she had already went riding her horse, when she came back she disappeared inside the castle. Lyanna usually goes to the court for training herself or to watch them spar. But she did not go. Immediately after his training he went to the library expecting to find her there among the books, but she wasn’t. He knew he didn’t have any reason to snap at her But Jon wasn’t used to be without his sister company for long, or,for her to be out of his sight. 

Lyanna dismissed him with a soft chuckle:

“what does that even mean?” - “I was at the Septa’s Lessons. You know I have them three times a week.” - Lyanna pointed. 

“Yes..” - Jon agreed - “And before? Where did you go alone? Plus… I saw you with Jory. You know I don’t like the way he looks at you”.

Lyanna gave her brother a teasing smile. Her brother rarely let his jealousy out. But when he did, she felt even more loved by him: 

“Stop being so silly, Jon!” - she joked.

Jon pulled his Lyanna into his arms. Holding her neck and putting his lips mere inches away from hers. “I just missed you. That’s all” he said and kissed her lips right away. Lyanna kissed him back, losing herself in her brother’s hold. Forgetting for a few minutes the conversation with her father early this morning or the risk they were taking for the unlocked door of her room. 

“The door!” - Lyanna said between breaths after a few minutes. Jon moved to lock the bloody door without even letting go of his loved girl. Lyanna got caught midterm between the door - now locked - and the embrace of her lover. Jon Snow had moved his attentions from her lips to now her neck and cleavage, the shift left Lyanna in chills. She was very sensitive in that area and Jon knew that well. Lyanna pulled his hair and he stopped to look her in her eyes. His grey eyes crossing the glimpse of desire in hers. Jon knew his sister was gorgeous, but in moments like that: he was sure Lyanna had to be one of the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms with her brown locks of hair contrasting with her pale skin and flushed cheeks, her lilac eyes shining.

\- “I love you, Lyla!” - Jon said.

To what Lyanna replied: “I love you more!”

Without further notice Jon moved to unlace his sister’s dress. he lowered the dress to her waist and removed her undergarments. Jon, then pushed Lyanna for a embrace, meanwhile caressing her back. Their lovemaking were normally very passionate and gentle. For Jon being with Lyanna was like stopping time itself: Stopping time before life would get complicated. For Lyanna, in the other hand, being with Jon was like running away from reality, the harsh reality of the world they lived on.

Lyanna pulled away from their embrace kissing Jon one more time before pushing him to the bed. Jon felt seated and moved to take his doublet while Lyanna kicked her dress away teasing Jon with her sensual body. Finally, she moved to her brother direction, helping him out of his leather skirts. Lyanna stroke his member until it became rigid and exploded in pleasure. After, It was Jon’s turn to return the attention, pleasuring his sister. But neither of them were really satisfied. Jon went to rest beside Lyanna and went fumbling and caressing with her breasts. After a moment or two Jon finally laid on top of Lyanna, penetrating his member in her tight entrance with hard thrusts. Both achieving pleasure simultaneously for the second time this night. 

* * *

Jon laid in his sister bed for a while careless watching the summer snow fall through the window. He cherished these types of moments, when time did not matter and was just the two of them alone. They had ditched family dinner which meant that sooner or later one of their siblings would come looking for them. Probably Robb though. Robb was the closest to them both in age and in intimacy. Lyanna and Robb were very close, and Robb often asked for Lyanna’s advice on flirting with girls. Sometimes Jon were very jealous of Robb, sometimes because of Robb’s position, others because of Robb’s outgoing personality. But most of the times it was the fact that he had to share his sister’s attention with Robb that would make him jealous.

Jon's belly snored, reminding him that it was past time that they should eat something. 

“Lyanna?” - “Are you nearly done?” - he asked. 

“One moment” - she said from the bathroom. 

“I should go grab something for us to eat. I’ll be back soon”.

“NO!” - Lyanna alerted, exiting the bathroom still naked - “Look, there is something that I need to talk to you”

The girl moved to lay on top of her brother. 

“Well. You’re making very difficult for me to pay attention on whatever you have to say” - Jon teased while taunting her bottom. 

“Well. It’s very serious, Jon. Father called me in his solar today to inform me that he’s looking for a husband to me” - she informed looking at him. 

Jon went silent for long seconds as if processing what he just had heard. 

“What?” - he raised to seat - “ This cannot be serious! Are you joking with me? This isn’t funny, Lyla”. 

“I wish I was joking Jon. But it is very serious” - she explained him with sadness - “Apparently in his mind the best resolution to stop Lady Stark from mistreating us is to ship me away to any profitable marriage. He even wrote to the Hand of the King HIMSELF to aid on a match.”

Jon felt silent for long moments. He had never considered the fact that his father would want to marry Lyanna to someone. Of course he knew things wouldn’t be the same forever. He had considered taking the black once or twice but never thought much into it given that Lyanna would never allow it. Part of him assumed that Lyanna would remain in Winterfell. Robb adored her. He just thought that once their father passed away, Robb would be Lord and he would want Lyanna helping him to manage the castle and land. For Jon, he could stick around and be a steward for Robb just to stay close to Lyanna. But now, everything changed, he couldn’t bear the thought of Lyanna marrying some other man. Even if that meant a better future and living arrangements for her. 

“So??” - Lyanna asked moving him out of his bubble thoughts - “What do we do?”

“I.. I..” - Jon stuttered - “I don’t know Ly. Did he bring names already? Maybe this could be good for you? You would be the mistress of your own house?” - he asked trying to appease her.

“Are you kidding me, Jon?” - she asked seriously

Lyanna meet to meet her brother in the eyes. She hold both of his cheeks for emphasis. 

“There’s no one else that I want, except you”. - and gave him a kiss. 

“Are you sure?” - Jon asked 

“I’m sure Jon. I don’t wanna marry anyone else. I just wanna be with you” 

“Then we need to fix this. What else did father told you”

“Hmmn.. I think he has been communicating with Roose Bolton. Except that I don’t think there is anything formal. But he also said that he wouldn’t agree to marriage without my opinion or consent!”

“That’s better than. Just find whatever reason you can to oppose to this marriage.. and then We’ll figure out the rest”

“But I can’t go refusing every suitor he finds” - Lyanna pointed out - “Eventually he’ll get tired and decide on his own”. “Plus.. Did he not had a similar conversation with you?”

“No. Why?”

“Because.. if the problem is Lady Catelyn.. You’ll need to go as well. We both are the reminders that our father cheated on her…”

“He haven’t spoke to me about it.. Maybe he will. But.. Maybe we should leave Winterfell, Lyla. ” - Jon finally suggested. 

“And go to where?” - Lyanna asked with some doubt.

“Somewhere warmer?” - Jon suggested. 

Lyanna thought at the idea for a moment. It wasn’t that bad. Obviously.. they wouldn’t be able to stay ai Winterfell for much longer. Leaving their fathers and siblings wouldn’t be easy. But maybe.. just maybe.. it would be the best option. They could go to someplace that no one knew them and live like they wanted. They could leave home in nice terms and their father wouldn’t ever have to discover their secret. Finally Lyanna smiled. This was a good idea. 

“I think we should go to Dorne.. I heard that there.. They don’t really mind if you’re a bastard or not. You could be a sellsword. I could work as a healer. It could be nice.. If not.. Maybe we could go to Essos. To the Free Cities. What do you think?”

“I don’t mind where we go. As long as I am with you” - Jon promised” 

Lyanna nodded at him. They didn’t need to speak anymore. Lyanna was sure this plan would work and they would be happy.

* * *


	5. The calmness before the storm:

* * *

* * *

After the night Jon and Lyanna had decided they would leave Winterfell before they could be separated by arranged matrimony the days went uneventful. The days became weeks and weeks became months. Lyanna had returned to her routine as if that conversation with her father had never happened in the first place. Except it had, and now, Lyanna and Jon were saving money from their allowances to prepare for the day they would eventually need to leave. After realising that this day would come and she no longer would be able to stay, she had decided to savour all the moments she would have here as if it were the last. 

Some days Lyanna would have to endure long days having her lady and etiquette education. In others she would bury herself in books in lessons with Maester Luwin. The Maester was very fond of the girl, especially because the girl was the only of the Eddard Stark’s children to genuinely care for the formal education. Indeed Lyanna loved history and was very diligent with her politics and economics lessons. Recently, Lyanna read a book about the “History of Dorne” and found herself obsessed with it. She found a new interest though, one she knew Maester Luwin wouldn’t encourage: poison study. So, there she was in the library before the Maester would wake up, borrowing every book about the subject that she found in the library to bring to her bedroom. She had found six of them and decided it could be a nice start. After placing the books at her bedside table she went to change herself, for today wasn’t even about etiquette or eruditism. Today were one of the days she would have sparring lessons with her brothers, which she loved. 

Lyanna heard chuckles from down the corridor which meant her privacy was finished: 

“Rise and shine, sleepy beauty!” - her brother Robb yelled while opening the door.

“Shame on you, Robb. I’m already up and ready to go!” she said teasing her brother. 

“Aw!” - Robb groaned - “I was looking forward to spook you out of your sleep!”

“Not this time, bro!”

“Wow, Ly!” - Theon called the attention of both - “You are a bookworm after all. What are all these books for?” - he said noticing the stack of books - “Planning on joining the Maesters or something?” 

“Well, Theon. I’m glad you noticed. These books are very important volumes of an encyclopedia titled: “ **None** **of yours business**!” - the girl said pricking Theon. 

Robb laughed and Theon lost the smirk on his face at Lyanna’s comment.

“Haha. It is on, everybody” - Robb announced to an imaginary audience - “IT IS ON”. 

“The clash of burns is on. Today’s contestants are fast and sharp. Lyanna Snow destroyed Theon Greyjoy’s first attempt. Lyanna “ONE”. Greyjoy “ZERO”. Who will win? Who will eat ashes?”. Robb narrated joking.

Robb Stark was an youthful and outgoing man-boy with a kind heart. He had mixed physical features of both his father and mother. He could be serious and stern when necessary, but, normally, He loved having fun and joking with his siblings, despite his mother’s attempts to separate them. Robb idolized his half-sister Lyanna, he loved Jon with all his heart and Theon was his best friend whom he also saw as a brother. But, even though he loved the three of them. He usually has the time of his life when the three start bickering each other.

“Stop being so silly, Robb” - She said smiling to him - “You know I’ll end Theon either way”. 

“Your wish, Snow #2!” - Theon said provoking.

“Man, now imagine when you two marry!” - Robb said between laughs. 

Lyanna looked at Robb with a frowny face: “EW!” - the girl managed to joke. But that caught her attention. Did Robb knew something that she doesn’t?

“Anyway... Where is Snow #1 at? Can’t believe that lazy bastard is still asleep.” - Theon said with some venon. 

Theon noticed Jon’s absence and found odd. Lyanna and Jon were inseparable. Jon was the early riser of the two of them, and rarely left Lyanna alone, only ditching her company to spend time with Robb, and even in these moments would be because both the boys would agree that whatever they’re up to wasn’t suited for a girl. Jon and Lyanna were the fucking two halfs, with Robb they were the fucking perfect triad, and only after they were bored they would think about making space to include Theon. Theon didn’t mind though, or, at least that’s what he tells himself. “One day he would be Lord of Pyke and all of them would have to respect him. All three of them would implore for Theon’s attentions”. Theon Greyjoy would usually find comfort by this resolution. 

“First of all... Are you really going to sink that low so fast, Ward of the North?” - Lyanna answered quickly still managing to give him an irony.

“Hey!” - Robb called - “Drop this shit, Greyjoy! Jon is my brother and he’s also not here to punch you in the face. Which will have to be done by me if you really insist.” 

Robb gave a false threat to Theon, thus, gaining a smile from his sister. Between Jon and Lyanna. Jon was the more conscious about their birth situation. Conscious in a way that affected him the most, it affected his self-esteem and self-value, probably because the difference in treatment between Jon and Robb were greater, which often left Robb in a defensive way every time someone called his brother a bastard, even if the said person were Theon. The only person that he couldn’t protect his brother from was his own mother. He was also very protective of Lyanna, but, Lyanna had a unstoppable inner-confidence, her sharp tongue would usually fight back in a heartbeat. Robb envied Lyanna’s ability to get underneath people’s skin with just her words. Robb would always have to resort to force. 

“Where’s Jon, Ly?” - Robb questioned shutting any argument left. 

“Probably in his room. Let’s get him!” - Lyanna suggested. 

In truth, Jon had spent most of the night in Lyanna’s room. Only going to his own room a few hours before dawn. Thus, that was the reason why he was still sleeping, but neither Robb and specially Theon needed to know the little sordid details.

“And second of all.. What’s is this idiocy of Snow #1 and Snow #2?. We are twins. Born at the same time!” - Lyanna asked curiously while they all left her room.

“Not exactly. Jon came first, remember? Father said it a few times. That leaves you to be the youngest between the four of us. Thus, I’m afraid, little sis, that you’ll have to follow our rules. Nothing against you, Lyanna. It’s just hierarchy. Me and Jon get to boss you around” - Robb justified to her the tease. 

“AHAHA” - “Never in your wildest dreams!” - Lyanna made it clear. 

  
  


Robb, Lyanna and Theon crossed two hallways and arrived at Jon’s bedroom’s door. All of Eddard Stark’s children were arranged in a way that the boys and girls were separated in different pavilions within the castle. The girls’ rooms were in the west wing and the boys were located in the east wing, separated by two hallways. Jon occupied the smallest of the bedrooms of the east wing: a courtesy of none other than Lady Stark. 

“Now, You’re not going to wake him up yelling. Okay?” - Lyanna said to Robb before he could open the door. 

“Of course, sis. I’m not a wildling!” - Robb agreed. 

But mere seconds after, Robb opened the door yelling and jumping on top of Jon. 

“Time to wake up Snowman!” - Robb said while giving playful punches to Jon. 

“Oh fuck, Robb! I’m tired!” - Jon complained

Lyanna rolled her eyes and laughed in defeat. Her brothers were childish brutes. 

“Your loss, man. It’s time to for you to get your ass kicked in the courtyard ” - Robb said. 

“Oh, is it?” - Jon asked while taking an advantage to grab Robb’s arms and give him a playful arm wrench. 

Robb groaned. 

“Stop it. You two can get hurt” - Lyanna argued. 

Jon instantly let go of Robb and helped him up. 

“Fine. We can leave this to the courtyard!” - Robb agreed to appease his sister.

“Hey! Can all the three ladies hurry up? I’m hungry” - Theon hurried them. 

“Or.. maybe we should join forces to kick Greyjoy’s ass ?” - Robb suggested to his brother. 

“Sounds fun to me!” - Jon agreed. 

“I’ll go get myself ready. You guys can go to dining hall. I’ll be right behind” - Jon suggested. 

“No! We can wait for you.” - Lyanna said. 

Jon hurried into the bathroom and after a few minutes the four teens were already going down to the dining hall. Once they arrived, the entire castle was already coming to life, the servants moved back and forth with trays of food and drink, two tables were set: the main one and the auxiliary. At the main table, Lord Stark and his wife were already seated, and were waiting for the rest of their children who, like Robb, were already arriving.Upon entering the hall, Lyanna noticed Lady Catelyn's wicked gaze on her and her brother, Jon. They then sat at the side table with the Cassels, the Pooles, The Mollens, Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane. Seeing that his siblings had not joined him and Theon at the main table, Robb looked at them with an embarrassed and saddened expression, as if to say "I'm sorry" in which Lyanna replied giving a derisive and confident look as if to warn him not to worry about it.

* * *

It was well past noon now and the teens had been training for hours. Ser Rodrik Cassel were fond of a friendly competitivity and had put Robb, Jon, Lyanna and Theon to duel each other. 

Now, it was archery: neither Jon or Robb were the greatest archers but they could manage a few shots, Theon on the other hand, was one of the best of Winterfell. In fact, a couple of years prior, it was Theon himself who encouraged Lyanna to improve her skill in archery, for being the oldest boy, he would spend hours teaching her outside the castle walls. Theon and Lyanna used to be more close when children, but, once they reached puberty they grew distant. Now, they nurtured some kind of rivalry friendship, always annoying each other or trying to best one another. Archery, then, became their common spot. Lyanna now excelled the skill and they usually would bet which one would hit more targets and normally they would be tied, one or other winning by a small leverage. Today was one of these days. Theon was two shots ahead of Lyanna, and they only had 5 arrows left each:

“Poor Lyanna Snow. She thinks she can beat me” - Theon taunted while she adjusted her position. 

Lyanna carefully watched her feet position and aimed for the target. The girl would usually take her time aiming so she could hit the target perfectly. 

“Doesn’t matter how long you take, you’ll be loosing still” - Theon taunted once more. 

Lyanna however was unaffected by the tease and let loose of the arrow hitting the center of the target. 

“Hush now, Theon. It's not over until it's over” - Lyanna adverted him. 

  
  


The problem with Theon Greyjoy, however, is that he was always trying to prove himself and could be easily annoyed, his overly confidence usually leads him to act without caution. Lyanna had him figured out for quite sometime now and would easily pull the right strings to make him snap, or to make him do whatever she needed. 

“Be ready to lose the bet!” - Theon alerted and quickly moved to aim at the target, failing the position and released the arrow which made him fail the spot.

Jon let out a soft chuckle in the background: “You can do this, Lyla!” 

Theon was now winning by only one shot. They both aimed another round of arrows, both scoring this time. Lyanna moved to adjust her third-to-last arrow. 

“Move fast, girl. In real life your target will not be standing still waiting for your arrow” - Ser Rodrik Cassel instructed. 

Lyanna nodded and aimed faster this time but still managed to hit the target. Theon was next, he prepared his arrow and was moving faster than necessary.

“Careful, Greyjoy! You won't want a fame for losing to girls” - Ser Rodrik Cassel alerted once more.

Theon looked at him irritated, and released the arrow, but missed the spot. Theon and Lyanna were now tied. Theon moved to his two last arrows: 

“I want to make all my turns at once. These pauses holds me back. I'm a real soldier.”

“Be my guest, sweety. The sooner this is over the sooner I can go tell to Ros that she will be dealing with a severe case of pride hurt tonight. Please. do not forget to take a lot of coins. She charges pricy for these cases” - Lyanna provoked.

This time was Robb’s turn to let out a laughter: “Another burn, Greyjoy!”

Theon Greyjoy loose his arrows in a rage: He hit the first but lost the last arrow, thus Lyanna gained some leverage. 

Lyanna Snow moved for her lasts arrows. All eyes were now on her waiting for her next move. Lyanna shut herself from her surroundings, concentrating only on her, her arm and her target. She aimed the first arrow and scored the target, quickly but firmly she aimed the last arrow and nailed the arrow right in the center of the target. 

“This was a lucky shot” - Theon excused it. 

“Whatever you say to make you feel better, Greyjoy. Truth is I won” - Lyanna smirked at him.

“Greyjoy, Snow!” - Ser Rodrik yelled - “Enough with the jests!” 

“All of you can the take five minutes of break and then we’ll move to swordfighting”

  
  


“What a cunt!” - Theon whispered behind Ser Rodrik’s back and Lyanna soft chucklend. 

“Don’t get yourself in trouble, Theon” - “Here, let’s get some water” - she said to him.

“Fine.” - Theon followed Lyanna to where Robb and Jon were waiting. 

“Nice work, sis!” - Robb congratulated his sister

“Thanks, Robb!” - Lyanna said - “But Theon did all the work this time..” - she chuckled - “If he hadn’t lost his temper he probably would have won, so, thanks Theon.” - Lyanna smirked at Theon while toasting her water canteen to his. 

“You’re the worst, Lyanna” - Theon said between his sips. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Theon.” - Robb defended his sister. 

“Whatever.” - Theon shrugged.

“Come on, let’s grab the swords” - Robb suggested

“I’ll stay here catching a breath, okay?” - Lyanna informed

Robb nodded and looked at Jon.

“I guess I’ll stay with Lyla, can you grab mine?” - Jon asked. 

“No matter how much time you two hang together, I’m still Lyanna’s favorite brother, all right?” Robb jested to what Jon grinned. 

* * *

Theon and Robb moved away to get the swords and when they were far out of earshot Theon broke silence:

“Man, Don’t you find weird Jon and Lyanna’s behaviour?” - Theon asked. 

“What do you mean, Greyjoy?” - Robb said.

“I mean, it’s weird. Jon never let’s Lyanna out of his sight. He keeps following her like a dog puppy.”

“That’s just twin’s stuff, Theon. They’re close, that’s all. Plus, Lyanna is a girl, we have to watch out for her. You know what happened to my father’s sister, right?” - Robb tried to explain. 

“But that’s not all, Robb. Lyanna also acts weird. Like, sewing his clothes and these kinds of stuff. Most of the time they act like husband and wife. She doesn’t do the same for you or me” - He tried to make a point to Robb but Robb laughed hard at that. 

“Oh, I see where this is coming!” - Robb said

“Don’t you even begin, Stark!” - Theon threatened.

“Theon Greyjoy, you are jealous of Lyanna” - Robb pointed out

“Fuck! That’s not it..” - Theon defended

“Hey man, be honest” - Robb interrupted - “Do you like my sister?” - he asked. 

“Of course I like Lyanna. We all grew up together”

“That’s not what I meant” - Robb said with a serious stare - “Do you like Lyanna like a man would like a woman?”

“I guess..” - Theon gave up - “There’s no point trying to hide from you. I think.. I think I’m in love with Lyanna, Robb”

“Do you like her enough to consider marriage? - Robb asked still serious.

“What the hell, Stark?” - Theon asked

“Yes or No, Greyjoy?” - Robb insisted

“Yes.. I guess.. I’m not sure.” - Theon informed - “What are you even talking about, man? I’m eighteen, marriage is not my priority.”

“Father is looking for a marriage match for Lyanna!” - Robb informed - “I don’t think she will stay single for long. So, if I were you.. I would do something about it.”

“Are you serious? Does she even know this?” - Theon asked.

“Yes. Father informed me last week, but I think she has known for a couple of months.” 

“But that’s not important, Theon. What I want to know is this: Do you care for her? Do you promise to never hurt her?”

“Yes, I promise. I would never do anything to hurt her!” - Theon stated

“So you can count on my approval... and help, brother” - Robb grinned. 

“Now and always?” - Theon asked

“Now and always.” - Robb confirmed and they shook hands. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the courtyard the two twins were oblivious to all that was happening:

“You did great with the targets today, Lyla” - Jon said while caressing Lyanna’s cheek. - “Theon can be so unbearable!”

Lyanna smiled to her brother: “Don’t be bothered by him. Half of it all is just an act. I think he just feels lonely sometimes.” - Lyanna excused Theon.

“You’re too kind” - Jon gave up, not wanting to get an argument with his sister over Theon. 

“Jon. Robb said something weird this morning” - she told him. 

“What?”

“Theon and I were throwing shades at each other and Robb joked something about me marrying. Do you think he knows something?”

“What did he said exactly? - Jon asked 

“I think his exact words were: ‘Imagine when you two marry’ or something like that.” - Lyanna saw her brother’s face turn into a dark expression. Jon kept his hands in fists by his side - “Do you think that he knows something that we don’t? Father did not said another word about the subject ever since that day to me. Do you think he talked about it to Robb?” - she complemented.

“Shit!” - Jon cursed - “Sounds to me this is Robb’s wishful thinking”. 

“Calm down” - Lyanna said to her brother.

Lyanna grabbed hold of both her twin’s hands and caressed trying to ease him. 

“Robb doesn’t does on purpose. He cares so much for the both of us. He just doesn’t know.” - she reminded. 

“I know. I know. Is just that I hate the thought of losing you.”

“Look, I’ll ask Robb if he knows anything and than I can talk to father too. We’ll sort this up” 

“Okay!” - Jon agreed.

“I’m yours” - Lyanna said to assure him. 

“And I’m yours” - Jon complemented kissing Lyanna in the forehead, it was the most of intimacy that they could demonstrate in public. 

* * *

Soon after the teens were back on training. Ser Rodrik had assembled them in pairs. The first round Jon and Lyanna had dueled each other. Jon was strong but Lyanna was quicker. On sword fighting Lyanna used the best of her abilities to tire her opponent, she knew if ever came the day she would need to defend herself she would best to use her opponent’s strength against them and make for quickly but lethal moves. Her signature moves would be to go to the neck or straight for the heart whenever she saw a opportunity. Otherwise, she would block away attacks and keep moving to tire her opponent. Lyanna was also fond of some dirty moves as to throw dirt or snow at her opponents face or to do a sweep kick but she wouldn’t dare do it while under Ser Rodrik’s watch, last time she did it her father grounded her and told her that it wasn’t a honourable move. Jon, on the other hand, had a different technique, he would fight like a knight should, aiming at arms and legs to disarm his opponent given clean and practiced moves, even if he could never become a real knight. 

So, whenever the twins would duel, it was a challenge: Jon would strive to strike his sister; Lyanna would have a hard time trying to break her brother’s guard. The fight ended when finally Jon managed to knock Lyanna down and put the training sword up at her neck:

“Do you surrender?” - He asked

“Fine!” - she gave up - “I suppose I have to train my sword pass better.”

Jon moved to help his sister to her feet, making sure she hadn't been hurt by falling and brushed snow off her hair.

“Are you alright?”

“Uhum” - she nodded. 

“Robb and Theon you two are next. The winner must face Jon and the loser will fight against Lyanna.” - Ser Rodrik informed.

  
  


Robb and Theon started to move, rounding each other. The two were very good fighters. Just like Jon, they would aim their swords to disarm the opponent, but Robb had a tendency off knocking down his opponent while Theon was fond of aiming to the upper limbs. The fight dragged for a long time before it could really heat up. Robb managed to knock Theon down a couple of times but Theon recovered every single time. Robb was now facing a sequence of charges on his left side and finally Theon attacked Robb’s right arm making Robb drop his sword. Ser Rodrik declared Theon’s victory. 

“Lyanna, get back here.” - Ser Rodrik called “Time to defend your third post, girl”. 

Robb and Lyanna were now facing each other. Lyanna had the advantage of having rested, but, Robb was less indulging than Jon, specially when he was feeling competitive. Robb would never give Lyanna any slack, while Jon was always afraid of injuring her. They circled each other, Lyanna deflected many of Robb’s attacks, she even managed to knock him down once but he got up quickly. A few more blocks went by and neither were gaining leverage; it wasn’t until Robb managed to charge to Lyanna’s left leg that he gained advantage. The girl fell to her knees being hurt by the move and yielded.

“I guess we finally have a winner!” - Ser Rodrik declared - “Robb, well done. And Lyanna, try to work your left side swing more. You were doing fine but both Robb and Jon beated you because of it."

“Are you alright?” - Robb asked while helping her up

“It’s fine. Just a scratch” - She told him. 

Jon went to attend on her sister. 

“You have to be more careful, Robb. You could have hurted her.” - Jon scolded his brother, one of the few times he ever did that. 

“I’m sorry..” - Robb looked at him and than at his sister - “I’m sorry, sis. I didn’t meant any harm”

“It’s okay” - Lyanna assured both of her brothers - “It’s all fair and square at the courtyard, right?!”. 

Jon still looked a little flustered but dropped the subject: “Fine!”

Robb rolled his eyes at him and Lyanna gave a soft smile and shook her head little as if to show disagreement in both her brothers antics' 

“Jon, Theon, You two now” - Ser Rodrik called and Robb and Lyanna went to watch.

Jon and Theon started to fight and Lyanna decided to clear things with Robb:

“So..” - she began

“So?” - Robb asked in a smile

“About that thing you said earlier..” - Lyanna said

“I say a lot of important things, Ly. You’ll have to be more specific” - Robb grinned. 

“Idiot” - she stated - “About that thing about me marrying Theon. What the fuck was that about?” - She asked 

“Oh, that!” - He smirked - “That would be cool, wouldn’t? - Robb asked. 

“No. No it wouldn’t!” - she clarified - “But more importantly: What do you know? Did father told you anything? Is that his plan?” - she urged him to talk. 

“Oh, Lyanna, calm down. Father only told me that he wants a marriage for you and that he’s looking for a suitor. He wants someone from the North.” - he explained - “I, on the other hand, I think It would be so cool if the guy were Theon. Picture that: you two already know each other, you two already get along well and you two would live here with us until time comes that Theon will take over Pyke. And, when that day comes, you would be the Lady of the Iron Islands.” - Robb defended his idea - “It would be great. My best friend and my favorite sister together!” - he smiled - “I thought about saying this to father”.

“Robb?” - the girl called his attention - “Listen to me and listen closely ok?” - she said - “No, No, No and a thousand times no. Get this idea out of your head and never mention it to anyone okay?! Especially to Father!” - she made clear. 

“But why?” - he asked - “It’s a good idea. Give me one good reason to give up.” - he pleaded.

“Well.. The most important is: I don’t want it. Theon is my friend and that’s all. He’s probably the last man on Westeros I would think to marry. He’s annoying, he’s a hell of a misogynist. He’s a womanizer that keeps chasing every girl he ever sees. He’s actually a customer of my own best friend. And he would never stop his ways because of me.” - she started - “More to add: I don’t want a husband that will keep cheating on me, or raping girls while he’s at the sea, because that’s what Ironborns do, and that’s what Theon will do if he ever takes over Pyke.”

“But Theon is not like that. He would respect you. He cares about you” - Robb tried. 

“I want a man that will love ME, and be loyal to ME.” - Lyanna lied as if she even amused the idea of marriage to someone other than her twin brother - “And, last but not least, Where would Jon go in this plan of yours? My husband will have to accomodate Jon as well, because, obviously, your mother is counting the days to expel him too. I don’t really see Theon welcoming Jon at the Iron Islands, do you?” - Lyanna finally snapped at Robb, How could he not think about Jon too?

“Easy, Lyanna. I’m only trying to help” - Robb defended feeling for the first time his sister’s venon at him - “Jon would stay here at Winterfell. Doesn’t matter what my mother says, father would never expel him and I would need him here too someday. He could go visiting you sometimes, but he would live here until the day he settles for marriage too” - Robb explained.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know you only trying to help!” - she hugged him - “I… I just... I have a lot on my plate right now. I don’t really want to marry anyone, but I can’t really oppose, so, I guess I’m still trying to adjust. I’m sorry”

“It’s okay” - Robb comforted her - “I think I pushed to hard, too. But everything is going to be okay, Lyanna. You’ll see.”

“But seriously. Forget about this crazy idea of Theon and I, okay?” - she asked. 

“Fine” - he nodded. 

A loud noise caught the attention of both Robb and Lyanna. They got so distracted in their conversation that they stopped paying attention to the fight. When they got their attentions towards it again things had became quite brutal. Jon had knocked Theon down for quite a few times, Theon himself had disarmed Jon a couple of times and both the boys had given up on the swords and were hand fighting. Truth was, Robb was the link between the boys and Lyanna was the tension point. Jon had a bit of anger management issues, he was quite good at calming down but not today. Today he was stressed out and the fact that Theon kept annoying him and his sister was not helping it all. So, he unleashed all his anger at once on the field. And meanwhile, Theon resented Jon. Theon resented Jon because he had to split the attention of everyone he cared about with Jon: Lord Stark, Robb, Lyanna. All of them would favour Jon over him every time, even though Theon was a trueborn, an Ironborn, while Jon was just a bastard. It was easy to prick at Jon, but every time he tried Jon would have a fucking pack behind him, but not in the field. In the field it was just the two of them and he could be the superior. 

The fight heated up and Lyanna was unease by it. “Shouldn't be better to stop it, Ser Rodrik? Before they really hurt each other?” - she suggested.

“Just boys being boys, sweet girl” - Ser Rodrik shrugged. 

It was only when Jon punched Theon in the face and left him lying for several minutes that Ser Rodrik decided to intervene:

“That’s more than enough. Snow, stop it!” - the old man commanded. 

Jon walked out of the field and Lyanna went to talk to him while Rob went to aid Theon.

“Jon?” - Lyanna called but Jon didn’t stop. The girl followed her twin to the bench.

“What was all that about?” - she asked seating next to him. 

“Nothing!” - He dismissed. 

“You can’t fool me, Jon. I know you” - she stated holding his hand. 

“I’m just stressed out, Lyla. I’ve lost control. I didn’t meant to hurt him so bad.”

“But you meant to hurt him, aye?” - It was Lord’s Stark voice speaking now that spook both twins out of their conversation. 

“Father?” - they both said surprised. 

“This will not repeat itself anymore. Do you hear me Jon?” - Lord Stark begin - “Theon is our guest here and he’ll not be mistreated. Whatever you two have to sort.. sort it out like mans, not like uncontrolled beasts” - Jon nodded to his father - “You’ll have to remember, son. You two might have some differences, but when Winter comes, the pack must help one another, Theon is one of us.” 

“I understand, father!” - Jon said looking at his feet. He hated to disappoint his father.

“And, Lyanna!” - Lord Stark called for his daughter - “Before supper come to my solar. There’s something I’d like to talk about. You may come as well, Jon.“ - he informed.

“Okay” - She nodded and then exchanged worried looks with Jon. 

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Robb and Theon sneaked out of Winterfell to the brothel, or so Lyanna guessed, every time the two of them were so secretive it was because they were up to something, and usually were about girls. Meanwhile she and Jon spent the rest of the day together. They were both cuddling in her bed: Lyanna reading one of her books while Jon held her in her arms.

“How can you be so calm right now?” - Jon asked

“There’s no point in freaking out right now” - she explained while flipping a page of the book.

“Easier said than done.” - Jon said while gentling kissing her cheek. 

“There’s nothing else we can do, Jon. Father won’t talk until supper, and, We don’t know anything yet. The best we can do right now is wait and enjoy our time”. 

“Why do you think he wants me there too?”

“Catelyn probably wants you out as well. I think he’s going to say that he is looking for a rich bride for you too..” - she briefly stated - “I pity the poor soul” - she joked. 

“Why is that?” - he asked 

“Because I’ll end the life of the the bitch before a heartbeat” - she said joking and Jon grinned. 

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about. My eyes are just for you” - he assured. 

“You better be or I’ll end you too.” - she said amused. 

The twins remained like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the calmness of it all. Life hadn’t always been easy on any of them and both Jon and Lyanna knew how to cherish the moments they had all alone in their happy bubble. 

* * *

Robb Stark was feeling a bit anxious, he had went with Theon to visit the whorehouse and let out some adrenaline but as much as he liked the girls' company it wasn't enough to keep it at bay. Lookin back, he didn’t had any real motives to feel like that. Everything was just fine, his father was starting to treat him more like an adult and less as a teen. His siblings were all fine. There were no major fights between Lyanna and his mom. Everything was calm but he couldn’t avoid the weird feeling in his guts. He finally decided to head to his father’s office given that Lord Stark demanded him to be there before supper:

“Father?” - Robb called asking for permission to enter.

“Enter, son.” - Lord Stark said

“You wanted to see me?” - Robb said

“Aye.” - Ned confirmed - “The reason why I called you, Robb, is very simple: In a few months you’ll turn 18 and become a man. You’ll be the next Lord of Winterfell and it’s past time for you to understand what this actually means” - Ned Stark stated and Robb nodded. 

“ I understand, father. I’m ready.” - he tried to reassure his father.

“No, you’re not.” - Ned cutted him - “But you will learn. From now on son I’ll give you more responsibilities. As a Lord you’ll have to learn how to take care of your subjects, make the right choices, make the right alliances. From now on I want you to supervise Bran’s and Rickon’s education, after all, when they grow up, they will aid your lordship, whether by marrying into one of our vassal’s houses or in other aspect.”

“Thank you, father. I’ll not let you down” - Robb promised. 

“That’s not all of it. I want your opinion in regard of Lyanna and Jon.” - Ned said. 

“What about them?”

“I’m assigning you to visit Dreadfort with Lyanna. Roose Bolton offered his bastard son, Ramsay, in marriage to Lyanna. He doesn’t have any other heir, I think he’s planning on naturalizing the boy and is after House Stark’s support.” - Ned clarified. 

Robb was surprised by this. Marrying Lyanna to a bastard who may or may not heir Dreadfort wasn’t exactly safe for his sister, she still could be left with nothing if Roose Bolton decided to marry again. On the other hand, the Boltons were one of the major houses of the North and if his sister happened to became its future Lady, that meant the North would be strong as ever. But, he had promised Theon that he would aid him on his pursuit of Lyanna. 

“You’ll be my eyes and ears there. I’ll trust you to deal with Bolton, and of course, to watch over your sister.” - Ned complemented. 

“Father, if I may. There’s something I’d like to speak.” - Robb informed and Ned consented. 

“Maybe The Boltons aren’t the best option for Lyanna.” - Robb started.

“What do you mean?” - Ned asked

“What about Theon?” - Robb said - “Well, The Boltons are an ancient house. But if Lyanna were to marry Theon.. that could pacify the ironborns. Once Theon takes over Pyke, Lyanna would be their Lady. We would have a Stark there, ensuring that they would never rebel against the Crown again. And, of course they already know each other, that would easy things up.” - Robb explained.

“That’s not an option, Robb” - Ned informed 

“Why not? - Robb asked surprised. 

“As much as you trust your sister, the ironborns are not to be trusted. We don’t know if Theon will ever assume Pyke and if so, what that will be like. More importantly, Theon is our ward but such decisions as of marriage will be taken with the King’s consent.” - Ned said shutting down any argument. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. Ned knew it was his twins turn to approach. 

“You wanted to see us” - Lyanna said, Jon standing by her side. 

“Yes. As I was telling Robb. You are to ride to Dreadfort in a week. Robb will take you to meet Roose Bolton’s bastard son. - Ned informed his daughter. 

“Oh” - Lyanna gasped in shock - “I see..” - the girl struggled to find her words - “So soon?” - she finally asked. 

“It’s just a visit for now. Nothing else” - Ned assured - “You’ll go to Dreadfort. You’ll meet the boy, Robb will negotiate possible terms and you’ll be back. I’ll hear both of you and I won't make any decision cautionless.” - he explained to all of his children. 

“What if Lyanna doesn’t want to marry him. What happens?” - It was Jon’s turn to inquire. 

Ned looked at his son intently. Ned could sense something wasn’t right between his twins. Ned didn’t know what it was that made them so protective of each other. Was it just brotherly love and care? Was it loneliness? Or was it that blood was indeed thicker that any other bond? Could it be that even without knowing their were prone to their ancestral’s tendencies? Ned prayed to not be the latter, and for that he had decided to separate the twins before anything grave happened. 

“Only with good reason.” - he replied.

“Is that all? Can we go?” - Lyanna asked 

“Not yet.” - Ned said. “I’ll be going on a hunting trip near the Wall, your uncle Benjen will join me there. Jon, Theon and Bran will accompany me. Be prepared to leave in a week too, Jon.” - Ned informed. 

“Fine” - Jon agreed. 

* * *

Jon, Robb and Lyanna left the room together. 

“Well, That was intense.” - Robb joked. 

“You tell me, bro” - Lyanna stated. 

“It appears that father had decided we are not kids anymore.” - Jon said with some dry humor. 

“You should prepare. I think you’ll be next.” - Robb joked. 

“Can’t wait.” - Jon rolled his eyes and Robb laughed

“Excited for our road trip, sis?” - Robb asked

“Knowing the reason why? Not at all..” - she confessed to Robb. 

* * *


End file.
